


Blue Macarons

by Butterflies_and_Ladybugs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chaos, Everyone Needs A Hug, Goddesses, Gods, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, OOC, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Protective Annabeth Chase, Sad, Salt, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflies_and_Ladybugs/pseuds/Butterflies_and_Ladybugs
Summary: After defeating Hawkmoth and Lila destroying her relationships Marinette had nowhere to go. So she asks the Kwami and is told to visit some old “friends”.I have no upload schedule and I have no idea where this is going so please feel free to leave comments with suggestions.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 28
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have not read the most resent books so please don't be harsh if I mess up some things. I know that Jason was suppost to die but I refuse to accept it. So .... yeah.

“Are you sure this is the place because the address is a strawberry farm Ms.” said the taxi driver when Marinette gave him the address.

“I am quite sure. Thank you, but my friend recommended it to me. She is friends with the owner.” replied Marinette.

“Well I hope you have a good time there,” said the driver. After about an hour they reached the ‘farm’. “Here is your stop. Do you need help with your bags?”

“No, thank you and keep the change” said Marinette handing the taxi driver cash. 

“Have a good day Ms.” said the man before driving away.

**Crash! Rooooar!**

“Looks like we have a problem.” said Marinette to the Kwami in her purse. Today it was Longg, Tikki (she always had her or Plagg on her), and Trixx. “I think it would be easiest if you used my sword.” said Longg. 

“That’s a good idea.” said Marinette as she summoned a Gold and Silver marbled sword with a red handle that had small elemental designs carved into it. She had taken to learning magic from the kwami when she became guardian and they were excited to teach her. Apparently she was a good fit for a guardian and was very adept at magic.

A boy was suddenly running towards her. He had a sword in his hand but was cut heavily on his side. Out of the trees came, what did Tikki call it?, oh- a hellhound. 

She ran in front of the boy and attracted the hounds attention. It lunged at her giving Marinette barely enough time to flip over it while extending her sword, plunging it deep into the hound’s back. Causing the hellhound to turn into a fine powder.

“Thank you Ms.” said the kid

“No problem kid. Here let me help get you inside.” said Marinette allowing the sword to fade before pulling her duffle bag onto her back. She went over to the kid and carried him towards the boundary. Once they got to a pine tree with a dragon around its roots  who was Marinette to judge she had seen weirder  they almost ran into a blond girl. Luckily Marinette had gotten used to quick maneuvering however, unluckily she tripped over her feet and still ended up on the ground with the kid on top of her.

“PERCY! Are you ok?” said the girl.

“Ohhhh. So that's his name.” 

“I am so sorry. Are you ok as well?”

“I am fine but your friend got cut by the hellhound before I saw him. You might want to get him some first aid or something.”

“Ok. Let’s get you all into camp.” replied the blond.

They eventually got inside the boundary and into the camp which would have amazed Marinette had she not been caring for a boy who happened to be rapidly loosing blood. At this rate it might be better to just transform with Tikki, but it could be dangerous without a chat. Worse if she planned to use her cure. Maybe she could try one of the healing spells? But, she could mess up and accidentally make it worse especially since she hadn’t had the chance to master it before leaving for New York. While Marinette had been thinking about solutions she didn’t even realize they entered a building until the blond girl was telling her to put Percy down on a couch and pull out. A drink?

“Um ... what is that drink going to do?” said Marinette. As the blond convinces Percy to drink the golden liquid. 

“It is nectar. It will heal him quickly and efficiently.” replied the girl distractedly.

“Ok?” replied Marinette. Soon after Percy finished the nectar.

“Sorry about all of that. My name is Annabeth. What is yours?” Now that Marinette had the time she was able to examine Annabeth and was able to see she was wearing an orange T-shirt and jeans. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and she had a white knife tucked into her belt. They were standing in a cozy room that had an old pac man machine and radiated warmth.

“My name is Marinette and Ii need to see Chiron.” she replied.

“I’m right here. Why?” replied a voice behind her. When she looked she saw Chiron just as Tikki described him. A centaur.

“Miraculous business.” she replied bluntly causing Chiron to gain a serious look on his face. Just then Percy woke up.

“What’s happening?”

“Now that he is awake Annabeth please take Percy to the Apollo cabin to get checked out. Me and Ms. Marinette have to talk.” said Chiron

“Ok?” said Annabeth before doing as Chiron instructed. 

“I was wondering if I could stay and train with your pupils for a while. While I have combat and magic experience I need a place I can safely practice and where I could theoretically help. I as the guardian would also like to establish connections after our … events of the past.” said Marinette.

“I can at least offer you an agreement with training, but establishing connections again will have to include the Romans especially after our recent … reunion.” replied Chiron.

“I would expect nothing less. Is there a preferred place for me to stay?” said Marinette.

“I am sure one of the cabins will take you in. However it will be time for dinner in an hour. We can ask then.” replied Chiron.

“I look forward to it. If you will excuse me I am going to look around a bit before then.” and with that Marinette walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like some cute friendships to make your day better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love and appreciate all your comments. Thank you to those who left comments and Kudos. Becasue of you I wrote another chapter a day early and I maypost annother one tomorrow when I planed to post. Keep creating and thinking, and don't forget to have a great day : )!

“I don’t know guys, something was wrong. He got a weird look on his face and … I just don’t trust her.” said Annabeth’s voice from a little ways away from Marinette.

“I am not so sure you are right, for once, wise girl. I mean she saved my life and I think we may be making too many assumptions.” replied Percy’s voice.

“You know you shouldn’t eavesdrop. It is rude.” said a voice behind her.

Marinette turned around swiftly and smirked. “It is also rude to sneak up on people but that didn’t exactly stop you from trying.” causing the boy to raise an eyebrow. “Yah right even my family has trouble telling where I am at I doubt you-”

“That’s the problem, you doubt me,” replied Marinette, cutting him off. “Since you are here would you be kind enough to show me around”

“Fine, but only because my boyfriend’s busy.” replied the boy. “ Ok, but I do need your name otherwise I am going to have to call you Sunshine and I don’t think it fits your aesthetic.” 

“Nico di Angelo and you?”

“Marinette”

“No last name?”

“Not since they couldn't have the perfect child. I was ‘ungrateful and a bully’.” 

“That sucks.” 

“Nothing you can do about it. How about we start the tour. We only have a short time before dinner.” 

So they walked until they reached the Aphrodite cabin. “Are you ok?” said Nico who only got a small “Fine can we take a break?” in response. Seeing she was thinking he left her to it. What caused Marinette to stop was the way the style of the building reminded her of herself in the Pre-war phase of her life. It was when she thought everyone was good and that she had to give up everything for others. It used to show how she dressed. She always wore pink and was clumsy and self continuous, but now she possessed the mind and Body of a worrier who had not only been through Hell but conquered it. She was someone who had a kind smile and a compassionate nature but still loved the chaos some discord wrought. She was her own form of balance and it showed. She wore combat boots with gold and silver roses on them and had matching laces. Her pants were buIlt for combat and had the same pattern running up the sides. She was wearing a flowing black top with silver and gold accents making it look like the night sky but the constellations were vine and flower shaped.

She had changed but in the process she got an amazing girlfriend that would be arriving soon. Only a few more days … Out of nowhere a horn sounded. “Looks like it is time for dinner. We can finnish the tour afterwards.” said Nico

“Thanks Nico. The dining hall is this way right?”

“Yep. So you were paying attention.” he replied in a sarcastic tone

“You seem to believe otherwise.” replied Marinette with a smirk.

So the two walked to the dinning hall unaware of the chaos that would await them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Chaos, Kwami, and mabye Kagami. We will just have to wait and see what trash I write!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked for chaos. Here it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context this takes place after Blood of Olympus but Leo and Calypso are acctually in camp. Don't ask me why I just wanted to include them.   
>  mon trésor- My treasure

“Who is that” “Another one?” “Have they been claimed” and similar whispers echoed around the dining pavilion. Marinette just walked past seemingly unbothered by the words. She was used to them by now and she understood their curiosity.

She walked up to Chiron and asked “Where should I sit?” causing the pavilion to go silent. 

“She hasn’t been claimed then. So she should sit with the Hermes cabin.” said a random camper.

“Well~ this is a … Special case.” said Mr.D. 

“I would hope not.” said a voice that caused Marinette to groan. “Really Plagg is this the time?”. 

Suddenly a black fairy? Was in front of Marinette. “Oh, come on Kitten. It is always the time for chaos.”

“Not what I was talking about. We were going to wait for the Romans so _you_ can apologize.” she replied.

“Seriously. They made the wish is it mine and Sugercube’s fault if they couldn’t handle a volcano. And while we may have overreacted when it came to Atlantis it isn't like waterboy over there has said anything.” replied Plagg.

"Plagg you are my partner in chaos but no. Honey, we can't just destroy things because it is fun. We only destroy people when they deserve it. I am not sure _Percy_ realized that you did that or that you even existed." replied Marinette. 

Right as Marinette finished talking a blue portal opened up. “Finally. I was dying without you Gami.” said Marinette prompting a giggle from the black haired girl exiting the portal along with some others from the Roman camp including Reyna. 

“Hello mon trésor” said the brunette to Marinette, “Kagami! I have missed you so much. You can not understand how much I have been hurting without your presence. Oh and I may have done it again.”

“Marinette what do you mean you did it again.”

“Ummmm- Well- you see- I may or may not have umm adoptedakidnamedNico.” said Marinette causing a moment of science between them.

“YOU DID WHAT” and “NO SHE DID NOT” echoed around the room. 

“First of all, Nico, can you not see your mothers talking. Go talk to your siblings. Second of all, I am sorry I didn’t talk to you but I am sure you were being busy as a hard-working, badass woman that I know you are.” replied Marinette.

“You no I can never stay mad at you Mon trésor” said Kagami. 

“While that is very interesting we didn’t come here for fun.” said Reyna.

“Of course. Let me get the others. Chiron, could you set up an area where we could talk. Including any head campers.”

“Of course” replied the centaur.

“Then it is time for you all to meet the COurt of Miracles. Gami call Queenie and Lu we have business to get to.”

~~~~~~~Bonus~~~~~~~~

“Marinette this is an intervention.”

“Gami, Lu, Queenie” le gasp “even the kwami. Can I trust no one. What about you Nico.”

“I told you. I am not your child.”

“Shhhhhh. It is easier if you just accept it. Do you want a blanket. I have soup if you are cold.”

“This is kinda nice- No I will not fall for your Mother Bearness. I- actually no You are my mom but you probably shouldn’t adopt more.” 

...

  
“It’s too late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? It was fun to write and I want to say thank you for your pacience I was not on top of my writing but I have been trying to catch up. Don't forget to have a wonderful day! : )

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
